


Here For You Always

by Wren_ofthewildwood



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Can be read as gen or pre poly pack I think, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Scent Marking, canon kidnapping, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_ofthewildwood/pseuds/Wren_ofthewildwood
Summary: Missing hurt/comfort scene between when they rescue Hamish in 2x07 and when we see him outside. Also including werewolf pack dynamics (Hamish is the alpha and the rest of the wolves are betas in this headcanon) and scent marking. So it’s a bit AU.---"Randall responded by guiding Hamish to lean into his chest, making soft soothing sounds. “We have you. You’re safe now.” Jack moved around the couch to slide in behind him so that Hamish was completely encircled by the warmth and scent of his pack. "
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	Here For You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful Covenyt2950, to whom I am eternally grateful. They also came up with this prompt and gave me the inspiration to write more Order fic! And if anyone wants to come chat about the Order feel free to hit me up on tumblr @feministfandomgeek. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Randall and Jack pulled up outside of the old building where Hamish was being held by Professor Foley. Jack dashed up the stairs to the wide front facing windows while Randall went around the back.

Jack popped up in front of the window, waving to grab his ex-teacher’s attention. “Hey Professor.”And then Randall appeared behind the professor in werewolf form, with his teeth bared and growling. 

Foley whipped his head around, wide eyed as Randall snarled in his face and knocked him unconscious by slamming him into the countertop. Randall immediately abandoned the professor, shifting back to human form as he rushed to Hamish’s side. He shook the older wolf in an attempt to wake him, but Hamish remained unconscious, head lolling against the couch cushions and his hands bound with a silver chain in front of him.

Jack came around into the room and cast a quick binding spell on Foley before coming to Randall’s side. He held Hamish’s arms still so Randall could remove the chains and try to wake him again. When shaking, and even yelling, yielded no results and Hamish remained unconscious, Jack started to panic. “Fuck. What if he’s hurt or dying? We have to take him to the order and get him help!”

Randall checked his pulse, feeling a comforting emotion coming from Greybeard. “He’s breathing fine, heartbeat is normal and I think Greybeard is trying to tell me he’s okay. It’s like he’s just asleep and can’t wake up…”

“A sleep spell. That could keep him from waking without hurting him. Hmm shit… let me think what was the counterspell to wake someone… yes, ok, got it. Victimam somno animo!”

Hamish began to rouse as soon as Jack finished the spell, Randall hovering over him, “What…” His arm flailed outwards weakly and Randall caught it, bringing Hamish’s attention to him. “It’s alright. Me and Jack are here. You’re safe” He soothed, keeping his voice calm and even.

Hamist struggled to focus with the lingering fogginess in his mind proving hard to penetrate. He managed to move his head to the side and take in the strange room around them, his heart starting to pound when he didn’t know where he was or why. 

“Where…?” He rasped, trying to talk with a bad case of dry mouth. Then suddenly the night before rushed back to him and he fought to sit up, still too weak to manage much, even with the couch back. But Randall was quick to realize what he needed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, helping him to sit upright.

“We’re at that professor’s secret lair. But he’s been taken care of, don't worry” Randall said gently, trying to reassure him.

But his words didn’t seem to help and Hamish’s breaths were coming in short pants as he felt a rush of nausea. “Fuck!” He cursed weakly. His human fingers clawing at the couch fabric as he struggled to sit up, fighting against the physical weakness that was an after effect of the spell. 

Randall responded by guiding him to lean into his chest, making soft soothing sounds. “We have you. You’re safe now. It’s alright.” Jack moved around the couch to slide in behind him so that Hamish was completely encircled by the warmth and scent of his pack. Jack rubbed gently at his back as Hamish clung to Randall. He was breathing harshly and when he let out a panicked dry sob, Randall nuzzled at his hair and clung back just as hard. 

They pressed close to him as they could, protectively blocking him between their bodies. And Randall hummed a low rumbling growl, akin to a purr, that caused Hamish to press his ear to Randall’s chest, letting the instinct comforting growl ease off the worst of his panic.

Eventually Hamish calmed enough to begin to slow his breathing and Randall took deep slow breaths for him to focus on and try to match. “That’s it, Hamish. Just focus on my heart and my breathing. Try to match it when you can. Take your time. We have you. You’re safe” He spoke softly between exaggerated breaths. Jack picked up on it and did his best to match Randall as well.

When the last of Hamish’s panic attacks passed, he slumped into Randall’s arms, exhausted all over again but still able to feel some of his strength starting to return.

“There ya go. Just stay here for a minute” Randall whispered.

Hamish became suddenly aware of his nudity, and while not ashamed or shy about his body, it was making him feel more vulnerable at the moment. “Do you have anything I can wear?” He asked, voice still rough from prolonged sleep. He almost asked them to just find him something but the idea of wearing something covered in his kidnapper’s scent made his stomach twist unpleasantly.

“Yeah of course, buddy”

Randall shared a look with Jack, who nodded and stood heading out to the car where they had Hamish’s clothes that they’d found after he’d thrown them into the bushes the night before.

“Thanks” Hamish whispered, uncharacteristically shy.

“Don’t need to thank us, dude. We’re your pack. We’ll always be there for you” Randall reassured him, pressing his forehead to Hamish’s hair and trying to reach out to Tundra through Greybeard, offering comfort through the connection of the hides as well as his presence.

He knew it had worked when Hamish let out a soft sigh of relief, like it had loosened some part of him that had still been wound panic-tight. Randall rubbed his cheek against Hamish’s scalp, pleased that he could help his alpha through this. Hamish gave a soft rumble of his own in gratitude, accepting Randall’s continuous comfort.

Jack returned with Hamish’s clothes and brought them over, sitting next to Hamish on the couch.

Hamish sat up on his own this time, pulling away from Randall while the wolf watched him with concern. Then he held onto Randall’s shoulder and moved to stand while Jack hovered ready to help.

Hamish managed to stand up by leaning heavily on Randall for a moment before his right leg gave out, but before he did more than lurch to the side, Randall and Jack were there holding him up. “We have you. Just take a few more minutes” Jack offered.

Hamish grimaced obviously frustrated by even this temporary weakness. There was a tension in his back and shoulders that spoke of more than discomfort alone. Probably being in the space of his kidnappers wasn’t helping when he was still feeling weakened and vulnerable.

Jack was the one to make the first move this time. “Here, we’ll help” Instead of trying to cajole or make a fuss about it, he held out Hamish’s button up and let him slide his arm in without comment. The fact that Hamish wasn’t fighting him on it and letting them continue to care for him, just showed how bad of a way he was in.

Once they’d buttoned his shirt up, Randall knelt and helped Hamish slide into each pant leg. They had moved to each side of him and were helping him stand so he could button up the fly by himself, when they heard a groan from the other side of the room where the professor was bound. 

Randall’s eyes flashed silver with anger at the reminder of who had left Hamish in his current state. He shot Jack a wild look with eyes glowing, letting him bear Hamish’s weight as he stormed over towards the man. Jack reached out a hand to stop him, but couldn’t catch him and keep Hamish upright.

“Fuck this. Let’s kill him” Randall snapped.

“No, we need him alive for the Order to interrogate him. We need information on Praxis” Jack argued, wanting to enact the same brutal pack justice but knowing they couldn't.

“No, The Order needs it. But he hurt Hamish. He deserves to die!” Randall was snarling by the end of it, eyes still glowing and teeth going sharp

“No,” Hamish said sternly, startling them both. “We’ll bring him back alive. We need to know about who these people are”.

Randall’s eyes dimmed back to brown but he still hesitated, both him and Greybeard wanted to protect the pack and that meant striking back against those that hurt them.

“Randall,” Hamish said gently and Randall yielded to his alpha, stepping away from the man with one last look that promised death if he tried anything.

When Randall looked back over at Hamish he could see a helplessness in his eyes, and the tiniest shake to his hand not draped over Jack’s shoulder, that made him rush back to the alpha wolf’s side, rubbing his cheek along Hamish’s neck and shoulder in a pack affirming gesture of scent marking. “We’re here” He murmured.

Jack rubbed his own cheek against the back of Hamish’s shoulder and they huddled there for a few moments grounding Hamish. Then they gently helped to guide Hamish outside. He didn’t need them to support him as much, staying close more for comfort than anything else. 

“I’ll go grab that piece of garbage from upstairs,” Randall stated with scorn.

“No killing!” Hamish said sternly but with a touch of a smirk on his face.

Randall gave a playful sloppy salute with that. “Scout’s honor.” And then he loped back upstairs to grab the professor. Jack stepped away for a moment to unlock the car trunk for Randall and then returned to Hamish’s side, where the alpha was staring out into the distance looking worried but steadier on his feet.

They talked quietly for a moment, Jack frowning worriedly at Hamish’s anxious uncertain demeanor. Then Randall dropped Foley in the trunk and returned to their sides. The beta wolf shamelessly made himself at home in Hamish’s space, giving him a hug that Hamish looked surprised by before returning the hug with a small grateful smile. 

He looked over at Jack and tilted his head in invitation. Jack grinned crookedly and joined in hugging Hamish and Randall as Hamish wrapped his arms around both of them. He rubbed his cheek and nose across the two beta’s temples and hair, softly scent marking them in a way he hadn’t in a while. 

“We’ll always come find you” Jack murmured against Hamish’s shoulder.

“Always!” Randall echoed with a firmness that dared someone to disagree.

“And I’ll always be there for you...” Hamish said, eyes going silver for just a moment as his scent took on a distinctly protective alpha edge to it.

They huddled together for a few moments strengthening the pack bond between them and when they separated Hamish looked calm and confident again. They all shared a smile and then it was back to business, but together this time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always remember to tip your writers by leaving comments. :) Nothing feeds the beast like comments even just "<3" or "!!!!!".
> 
> We a small fandom and we gotta look out for each other! And thanks for taking the time to read this! <3


End file.
